


【柱斑泉】失落之地3

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 柱斑、斑泉、三人行





	【柱斑泉】失落之地3

不在脖子上留下痕迹就不会被泉奈发现？怎么可能。

在泉奈看见斑第一眼的时候，他就已经知道发生了什么。

这才几天啊。

泉奈垂下眼，千手柱间才上岛这么两天就忍不住想在他面前宣誓主权了？

开什么玩笑，他才不会把哥哥让给这个满肚子黑水的家伙。但既然哥哥希望他没发现，他就真的没有发现。暂时。

被晚上突然想找哥哥一起睡觉的小可怜撞见纯属意外。

像是因为睡得迷糊或者月光只照到了脸上的关系，泉奈没“看见”二人相连的部位，自顾自走进斑的房间。

“哥哥真是过分啊。”泉奈这样说着，完全视柱间若无物，“把泉奈抛在一边什么的。”

借着被子的遮挡，柱间急忙从斑的体内退出来。然而啵的一声，在这个静谧的晚上分外清晰。

哪怕光线不甚明亮，泉奈都清晰地看见斑的脸黑了。

似乎是暗中踹了柱间一脚，斑把衣服扯好，有些心虚地看着泉奈。“泉奈……一个人睡不着吗？”

“对啊，因为在千手柱间来之前哥哥都是和我一起睡的吧。”不自觉地加重了“一起睡”三个字，泉奈很自然地挤进斑的被窝。

半趴在斑的怀里，泉奈好像这才看见了柱间的存在：“怎么，你也要一起吗？”

眯着眼盯着千手柱间，对方甚至还没有把衣服拉上，整个胸膛都是裸露的。

他现在应该笑着拒绝然后回到自己的房间去。本应如此。

但柱间没有这样做。

“对啊。”柱间笑着说，就好像没有听出泉奈话中的真意。

这样啊。

斑完全不知道为什么事情会发展到这种地步。

虽然身处战国时代又都是男人，只要不遗落家族血脉没人置喙别人的私生活，但是！三个人一起未免也太奇怪了些。

偏偏另外两个人不以为意。似乎是即便纠缠为这样混乱的关系也不想从某人身边退开，在对方做出决断之前。

斑还真说不出要怎样才好。

自从上岛以来，尤其是月夜，他的脑子就算不上清醒。事实上另外两人也是如此。

他要怎么选呢？若是说伴侣的话斑一直觉得这个世界上有资格站在他旁边的就只有千手柱间一个人而已，然而这和泉奈是他最亲爱的弟弟完全不冲突。

一方不忍拒绝，一方予取予求。

最终就变成了斑被夹在中间的状态。

两人的手掌和亲吻在他周身不断游走，但双方又泾渭分明秋毫不犯。

斑自暴自弃地叹了一口气，从怀里捞起泉奈的小脑袋安抚性地亲吻。泉奈当然不会放弃这次机会。他顺势搂着斑的脖子加深了这个吻。

不高兴的柱间扯开泉奈的胳膊在斑的后颈狠狠地咬了一口。斑轻哼一声，一只手向后拍了拍柱间的腿，被他抓住十指相扣。

二人割据的局面破裂，他们各自的领地开始交融。

泉奈舔弄着斑左边的乳珠，吮吸拉扯。手上则是在套弄他们二人的性器，紧靠在一起撸动着。一只手不太活动得开，最终不得不放开了斑的胸口，两只手专心地动作。

后穴在此之前就已经容纳过柱间了。但不知道出于什么心思，现下又被两根手指探入摸索着，然后在不知不觉中被换成了滑腻的藤蔓。

斑瞪了柱间一眼，却又继续靠在柱间怀里，虚眯着眼任由两人暗自较量。他现在是一句话都不想说了。

诡异的沉默随着泉奈扶着斑的性器坐下被打破。

“等等，泉奈你！”

原本干涩的甬道湿软紧致，担心贸然进入会让泉奈难受的斑如何不知道对方已经事先拓张过了。

“你真是……”人不自觉地会心疼弱势的一方。

吻了吻泉奈发红的眼角，斑很自然地无视身后的柱间，优先抚慰弟弟的情潮。

极致温柔的动作，充满怜爱的亲吻，但同时性爱本身又不缺乏热情。

就像柱间作为神树时所看见的一样。

“嗯……哥哥……”

不得不说泉奈也确实美妙动人。在外明明是一把杀人剔骨的喋血弯刀，却能在斑这里化作一汪春水。

看着泉奈的表现，让人由不得地想看看斑融化的模样。

“斑啊……”

谁会心疼实力第一的忍界之神呢？虽然斑平时也会体谅他，但在恶意争宠的弟弟面前他完全没有优势。尤其这个弟弟是死过一次好不容易失而复得的。

所以柱间可不准备等斑来怜惜他。

箍住斑的腰肢，在斑还在泉奈体内动作的时候就直接冲了进去。

“啊……”出口一半的呻吟被强制噤声，斑浑身轻颤着，忍了又忍才用沙哑的声音开口，“你就不能等下吗？”

“不能。”柱间亲了亲斑的侧颈，和泉奈对视，“我也不想被一个人抛在一边啊……斑。”

最后这声斑听起来还有点可怜兮兮的。

泉奈抬头亲了亲斑的嘴角，瘫在被褥上彻底躺平，和斑拉开些距离让三人的姿势不那么扭曲。也……因此能把斑的整个情态尽收眼底。

斑似乎不准备采取这样的状态继续，但柱间在他开口之前再度动作起来。

斑和泉奈相连的部位在柱间的顶弄下又向深处挺进，泉奈配合地大张开腿让斑的进出更容易些。

“稍微……想看更多些哥哥色情的样子呢。”泉奈伸手，捧着斑的侧脸道。

“啊……斑，我也是呢！”伴随着这样的话语，是柱间越发激烈的动作。

前后方一同被刺激着，饶是斑都有些承受不来。他的瞳孔甚至开始有些涣散，显然是内心在试图逃避这样的快感。

“哥哥……”泉奈用拇指搓揉着斑的唇珠，热辣的眼神在成功把双指探入斑的口腔之后越发幽深。夹着对方的舌头来回拨弄。

本来斑是死咬着不发出一点声响的，但是害怕咬到泉奈的手指便只能任由他的动作。唾液不断分泌，在口腔中被搅动后说着泉奈的手往外淌。每次斑在吞咽的时候，舌头都会不自觉的包裹着手指往里缩。

同时，因为唇舌的限制，喘息与呻吟也全都没了阻碍。虽然呜呜咽咽地时断时续，却越发显得色情起来。

斑也因此羞耻得面颊绯红，配合着被不断刺激引出的生理盐水，可真是一副难得的好光景。


End file.
